


Nico Minoru Is The Strongest Avenger

by knifelesbian



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Runaways (TV 2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Gen, t hanos gets kicked, ur welcome sarah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifelesbian/pseuds/knifelesbian
Summary: :3 enjoy !





	Nico Minoru Is The Strongest Avenger

Nico walked up to Thanos in all his grape kool-aid glory. She cleared her throat and said, staff in hand, a steely, determined look in her Too Faced liquid liner (purchased by doting girlfriend Karolina Dean) rimmed eyes, "Choke, you eggplant-looking bitch."

 

And then he died. Painfully.

 

The end.


End file.
